


My Light, Yeah, but I Wish My Light Was Less Talkative

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Lost Prince, or, why the Hell do You still Wanna Make Gothel Proud of You??? [1]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: "Slayers" charas aren't, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Role Swap AU, a small offscreen snippet of my future fic "Lost Prince", because it's mostly pointless, err for details you can look on my tumblr, in "Lost Prince" AU verse, just a small off-screen snippet, kiraayanami@tumblr, only "Tangled" charas are roleswapped, so: "Lost Prince"verse ficlet instead, some other time; maybe; but not in Lost Prince-verse, that wanted to be in "Lost Prince" but I had to cut it out, yes I haven't mentioned but "Lost Prince" will be a crossover with "Slayers"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: She really only had herself to blame, didn't she? She was the one who taught him how to speak, after all.He could sing before, and he could write, but before he's met her, he's never ever spoken, if she was to believe his innocent confession."M-M-Mama s-said I should never speak," Varian had said, weeks ago, when he and Fabiola Rider still had no idea Gothel was no mother of his. "Wh-who kn-nows whether the m-magic w-works through th-that, t-too, s-so she would also have to t-tell me what to say, not only wh-what to sing, and that would be a b-bother."And Fabiola was slowly beginning to believe it. Her brilliant boy has truly never even uttered a word with no melody until recently.Fabiola Rider would not fancy Varian, ever, till the day she died, she had already decided and swore on that. And anyway, he was on a clear path to falling in love with himself. So when they finally, finally make it to Corona, she would certainly just tell his long-lost parents to stick him into a room with a lot of mirrors, forbid him to sing, and then leave.





	My Light, Yeah, but I Wish My Light Was Less Talkative

"That must be a new record," the only sane man--golem? demon? Fabiola still wasn't sure of the terminology... said, nursing his beginnings of a migraine. Or something alike. "He must be worse than mine---I, I mean. Worse than princess Amelia."

"Believe me," Fabiola said, laying down, covering herself with a blanket, and groaning, "He is. Aaaagghhh, let's just go to Corona now, I'm sure his parents will absolutely  _love_ to have this thing that can't stop talking now. Long lost son and all."

"Oh, they will!", princess-of-some-country-that-was-going-to-pay-a-lot-for-Fabiola-not-slapping-her, who apparently was awake now, chimed in, or, as the case may be, chirped in, cheerfully. She was even humming Varian's Moon Darkness Incantation's melody under hear breath. 

Fortunately, it had no magic when she did that. Otherwise, Fabiola would probably be hit with some "change into a just person" spell, she was almost sure.

They all sat up in shock when they heard silence.... well, not quite silence, but Varian stopped talking on and on and on, he stopped in the middle of his completely monotone recitation of Mendeleyev Table (yes, that was a trick to it, they've learnt: the Darkness Moon magic wasn't activated by Varian's voice, it was activated by emotions in Varian's voice, and life has been easier ever since that discovery) so Fabiola ran to his room, concerned. Varian would never interrupt himself during reciting Mendeleyev's Table! What if her prince's been kidnapped? Or accidentally stuck himself in a rock again?! (Enough was enough, it's already happened thirty times so far!)

" _Varian!_ Are you stuck in a rock ag---Oh."

 _Whew._ The redheaded sorceress simply kicked Varian. To stop him from talking constantly. Whew.

"My apologies," Fabiola felt obliged to say. "He.... he wrote and sang for his whole life. He's now fascinated by how he sounds when talking. I think he's beginning to fall in love with his own voice."

"Too bad he wasn't born with one as good as mine, than", the Sorceress replied, grinning. "So if you taught him talking, who's gonna teach him silence?"

Varian - no, she was not going to say prince Varian, not ever, thank you.... anyway, the alchemist looked as if he was seriously pondering this for a moment, then suggested, "Mother Gothel? She's got eighteen years of experience, and honestly, she's the best at making me totally silent unless I'm singing whatever she wants."

Varian smiled awkwardly, not sure what to make of the sudden silence that fell. Or what to make of the fact that the one third golem came up to him, sat at the bed nearside, and said, quietly enough that only Varian could hear, 

"Someday, I will tell you about Rezo."

"Oh, please do! I love learning about people's lives, they're all so much more interesting than mine!" Varian exclaimed, his eyes shining, and then, his hair beginning to shine... "Guys, guys, it that feelings in my voice? Err, don't feel, don't feel, don't feel...Guys???? Help??? I, Varian, can't stop feel feelings, what do I do? Uhm, please make me stop feel feelingmmmmmmhhhhhhh" 

The fish suddenly in his mouth supposedly couldn't stop his feelings, he was sure, but it could certainly stop his voice. And make him feel sick. It stank! Nothing in the Tower ever  _smelled_ so awfully and horribly! As an Alchemist and as a magic conductor, he definitely cared for hygiene most of all. Well. Before meeting Fabiola, at least. Before.

If nothing else, this travelling group really was resourceful, he had to admit. Good or bad, but definitely resourceful.

"Mhmmdhlshdstathsljdsahsmmmmh!" Varian exclaimed then, delighted.

"Yes, but unlike you, I do  _not_ love that. I don't love being possibly soon thrown out of the tavern because all these morons are too loud!"

"How'd you know what our future bag of gold from those sick-with-worry-Corona-royals said?" Lina asked, curious.

" _Telepathy,"_ Fabiola, no, uttered, deadpan.

"Yep, makes perfect sense," Gourry said lightly, still chewing on the chicken bone, "Seeing as you're in love with him and all".

Fabiola kicked the warrior in the shins in response, as she couldn't really come up with a more eloquent now right now. Varian shut his eyes tightly and winced in sympathy.

The possibility of them getting thrown out ot the tavern was rising now, Fabiola thought. The only thing now that could make it rise to 100% was---

In the flash of black - yes, flash of black, Fabiola Rider's gotten used to the fact that she could even THINK something like that now and it made sense - _HE_ appeared. The _NUISANCE_. The damned monster who was practically in love with Varian... the way Fabiola was in love with bread, if very hungry at the moment. Varian, meanwhile, honestly liked Xellos for some weird reason. And sometimes said that he'd gladly get a bit angry and destructive - but only for a short time - to make Xellos happy.

"Hello! How's my sweet child of the Moon doing today? Any destructions? Or amber blocks?"

" _XELLOS, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!"_

The Mazoku coked his eyebrows, and grinning even wider, asked"Oh, so nobody's ordered black rocks of Moon Darkness for today? Now that's a shame, I was so sure!"

It was going to be another long day, and probably even longer night, as no Mazoku who's ever seen Varian would pass up the opportunity to approach him at night, when Varian's ability to accidentally destroy things as "a Dark Moondrop" was even larger.

Sometimes, all it took for Varian to destroy the whole tavern at night was a single nightmare about Mother Gothel. He was a bit like their redheaded dark sorceress that way.


End file.
